Various anti-coking catalysts have been developed to prevent coking and plugging on articles that are used in thermal cracking of heavy petroleum oils. For example, it has been discovered that perovskite catalysts work well to remove and/or reduce coking on furnace tubes in thermal cracking, such as ethylene cracking processes. Usually, the anti-coking catalyst is coated onto an interior surface of the article, which encounters the heavy petroleum oils being processed at very high temperatures. As to articles used in thermal cracking of heavy petroleum oils, even those coated with anti-coking catalysts, regular (extended or repeated) decoking is usually required to remove coke deposits in the walls of the articles. A typical decoking process involves oxidizing the coke deposits under oxidizing conditions to produce carbon dioxide and by-products. However, some of the anti-coking catalysts, such as the perovskite catalysts, may react with specific elements migrating from the substrate of the article upon application of heat during the decoking process (under oxidizing conditions), and thus be lowered in catalytic activity. For instance, perovskite catalysts coated on a furnace tube made from a chromium containing material may react with chromium migrating from the tube during a decoking process to form materials without catalytic activity. Therefore it is desired to provide an article for use in a thermal cracking process having an anti-coking catalyst coating that is not deactivated by elements migrating from the substrate on which the catalyst is coated.